Forum:The Project shadow game
This is my fanmade story for a game focusing on Shadow The Hedgehog. I think Shadow is the only character in the Sonic Universe that have surpassed Sonic's popularity and that's why a want to share this idea with you guys.I have many ideas for this fan game(somehow like 8 ideas or something like that),so i decided to share 1.ere is my following idea for this Shadow game: STORY: -This game timeline will be set after the events of Sonic the hedgehog(Xbox 360/PS3 game).This take place on planet earth in station square and here is the story."The game begins Dr. Eggman looking for another target to stole from the military base. The target is Gemerl the Gizoid,in the beginning you can use eggman in a cool robot infiltrating the military base with his robots, after you beat the 2 stages and the boss stage, Eggman approches to the gizoid and free him. After he free him, he says with an evil smile:"now i can conquer the world, now that i have the ultimate weapon in my hands" and left off in his big ship. *(Remember that aout 4000 years ago, a sentient weapon was created by an ancient civilization. After being lost for millennia, the weapon, called a Gizoid, was unearthed and researched by Prof. Gerald Robotnik. It remained dormant for another half century before being discovered by,Gerald's grandson, Dr. Eggman.) The game continues two weeks later with shadow sitting in the top of a building quiet till rouge appears telling him that the president wants to reunite with them urgent. when they reunites the president tell him what ocurred two weeks ago in the military base. Shadow and Rouge not so surprise on Eggman went to Station Square because of a explosion heard while they were talking, and it was a bunch of copies of gemerl and eggman robots attacking the city. You can play in co-op play but only the first player can be Shadow, after you pass the 2 stages and the boss, Eggman approaches to Shadow and rouge with an evil laugh and tell Shadow: "Not Bad Shadow! Let' see if you can do the same thing with my friend that in some circunstances is your friend too, hehehe". Gemerl appears at Shadow and attack him, in the meantime Shadow dodge and closed to gemerl he sensed a strange power just and realized that he can feel the gizoid(because in an attemp to curb it, Gerald Robotnik gave the gizoid the same qualities of Shadow the hedgehog). After you battle the gizoid, in the next cutscene gemerl the gizoid copies shadow's teleporting techniques and teleported and landed a hit on Shadow making him drop the Chaos Emerald he had. The Gizoid took it and Absorbed its power only making him grow a bit strong. Shadow staring seriously and Rouge surprised for what happen to the emerald, Eggman laughs and says: "This is Great just like my Grandfather journal foretolds, the gizoids power will grow stronger every time he absorbs the emeralds power. Imagine what will happen if he absorbs all seven". Shadow with a surprised face replies: "The Proffesor..?, and Rouge says: what does he has to be in all of these?. Eggman replies: "hehe, a lot. See for yourself hehehe" and left off in his giant ship again. Shadow confused, Rouge ask him: "What's wrong?...and Shadow seriously replies: "He mentioned the proffesor has something to do with that robot. Maybe there are things i still haven't discover yet about the proffesor". Rouge says: "Do u think he is a previous experiment from Prof. Gerald?".Shadow replies: "Maybe...What I knowis that we need to find those Chaos Emeralds before Eggman does. Rouge says: "aaall riight!! and this one involves the precious emeralds!!! hehe fine by mee!". Shadow stare at Rouge seriously and both of them go off to a new battle. That's one of my idea for a game to shadow.In this game shadow have different chaos powers, that are the following ones: Chaos Blast(first appear in Shadow the Hedgehog game) Chaos Control(first appear in shadow the hedgehog game) Chaos Nightmare(first appear in Sonic Battle for gameboy advance) Chaos Spear(first appear in shadow the hedgehog) Chaos Energy ball(first appear in sonic battle game) In this game you can also choose to play in two player mode. You can play battle mode or hunt mode(in this mode you need to look for the three chaos emerald before your opponent). New Characters in the game: Mighty The Armadillo (first appeared in the SegaSonicthehedgehog). Ray The Squirrel (first appeared in the segasonicthehedgehog). Honey the Cat (first appeared in the Sonic the fighters game). Well-Known Characters: Miles "Tails" Prower ( have a emerald in the game and shadow meet him) Knuckles The Echidna (cross roads with you in the game) Amy Rose (Kidnapped by Eggman and the Gizoid. Also had a emerald) Sonic The Hedgehog ( you help him to rescue Amy) G.U.N Commander (first appeared in Shadow the hedgehog, is the one who is always contacting you from some kind of a radiator) Villains in the game: Dr. Eggman Robotnik (The 2nd Main Antagonist in the game, you have to fight diferrent robots mixed with Gemerl). Gemerl The Gizoid (The Main Antagonist of the game) NOTE:Didn't you notice that's this idea is somekind of a re-make of the gameboy advance game, called Sonic Battle? The only diferrent is that Shadow is the main Protagonist of the game and is not all about battle. The name of this fanmade story game is: "Project Shadow". I also have an idea of a sequel but I will share it with you guys later. If you like help me fulfill this dream. THANKS FOR READING!!! Commits This is pretty cool. I will tell the others about this--[[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']]) This is the liberty we've won for ourselves....OUTER HAVEN 00:29, 25 June 2009 (UTC) it sounds a lot like sonic advance three.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'''The Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 16:38, 1 July 2009 (UTC) This is actually an awesome fan-game!Shady the Hedgehog 00:01, 2 July 2009 (UTC)